The Last Sabbath
The Last Sabbath is the first map in the Inzurrection storyline. It is set in Black Hawk Military Base. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. The cutscene opens with Tony "Banzuke" Michaels, Jeremy "B.K." Collins, Stephen "Crimson" Hanel and Mark "Sambo" Durban regaining consciousness in a desolate environment. After surveying the area for a brief moment, the group is spoken to by an disembodied voice, who reveals to them that the destruction of the world was caused by supernatural forces, and that these forces have created a link between reality and the aether. With the link completed, reality can now be freely distored, and the supernatural forces send out a physical army, zombies. The Map The map is fairly varied, featuring larger, more open courtyards, but also tight corridors and rooms. There are also a selection of vantage points at the higher points of the map, but zombies will easily be able to flank you. The base is largely destroyed, and debris is littered around the entire map. Read More... Features The map features a total of six perks: Double Tap II Root Beer, Electric Cherry, Juggernog, Mule Kick, Quick Revive and Speed Cola. All of the perks will spawn in identical places each seperate game. While most are accessed through opening doors and clearing debris, Mule Kick requires you to complete Authentication Required, as it is located in the armoury. The Pack-a-Punch Machine appears in this map as the only utility, other than Perk-a-Cola. Also, five power-ups appear in this map: Carpenter, Double Points, Insta-Kill, Max Ammo and Nuke. There is one new wonder weapon featured in this map, the Rotorblade. This weapon is a hybrid of a projectile-based weapon and a melee weapon. It holds a rapidly spinning circular sawblade, which can be used to slash enemies with. This blade can also be fired, and when it is, it will cut through zombies easily. There are multiple easter eggs featured on this map. The main one, Broken Link I, is the first of multiple easter eggs that require the player to break one of the links between reality and the aether. A minor easter egg called Authentication Required is also featured in the map, and it requires the player to find the body of one of the higher positioned operatives of the BPF, so his eye can be used to open the retinal scanner locked armoury. There is also a musical easter egg called /Fury Oh Fury/, which is performed by Nico Vega. Weapons Perks Easter Eggs Main *Broken Link I, which involves cutting of the first of multiple links between reality and the aether. Minor *Authentication Required, which involves gaining access to the base's armoury. Musical */Fury Oh Fury/ - Nico Vega Quotes Achievements Quick Overview *The map is set in Black Hawk Military Base. *It features a new wonder weapon, the Rotorblade. *Three easter eggs are feauted, two game-based ones, Broken Link I and Authentication Required, and one musical one, /Fury Oh Fury/. *The Perk-a-Colas featured are Double Tap II Root Beer, Electric Cherry, Juggernog, Mule Kick, Quick Revive and Speed Cola. *The Power-Ups featured are Carpenter, Double Points, Insta-Kill, Max Ammo and Nuke. Category:The Last Sabbath Category:900bv's Maps